


Employable

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto successfully joins the Crownsguard.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	Employable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The Citadel is every bit as grand and awe-inspiring as Prompto thought it would be when he was younger, and it’s truly surreal to walk through its halls. He’s only been past the first floor a handful of times, since most of his training has been off site, but he wisely got close enough to the teacher to merit a few sparring sessions inside the Citadel’s own training hall. The royal shield is a beast of a man, but he’s a damn good warrior, and Prompto’s grateful for every private lesson he’s had. He probably wouldn’t have made it into the Crownsguard if it weren’t for Gladiolus’ personal tutelage. He still can’t believe they’re going to give him a uniform. He follows Ignis Scientia through the lobby with baited breath, practically buzzing with excitement. He’s equally as terrified. He’s one big ball of anticipation that’s going to burst at any moment. Best of all, once he’s really in the Crownsguard, he’ll get to meet _the king_.

Prompto can’t think of anything cooler. He’s been fantasizing about Prince Noctis since middle school, King Noctis since university, and somehow, that interest’s overtaken all his other hobbies. He was originally going to be a professional photographer. Now he just wants to be close enough to meet the greatest king Insomnia’s ever had, even if it’s only once. He figures once he actually does, he’ll pass out from nerves, and be promptly thrown out on his ass. 

They get into the elevator, and Ignis politely notes, “You’ve done quite well, Prompto. Gladio speaks most highly of you.”

“Thanks,” Prompto chirps, almost adding a ‘sir’ on instinct, except Ignis has told him not to do that. Everybody’s so much _friendlier_ than he expected. Ignis Scientia is the sort of man who both looks like he has a stick up his ass and seems like he’d be a great guy to have a beer with. Prompto hopes they can some day. Maybe then Ignis can tell him what it was like knowing Noctis as a child.

They get out on the fifth floor and head to Ignis’ office, where Prompto’s new digs are waiting. He’s going to wear them every single day, even if it’s just around his apartment. Then they pass by an intersecting hallway, and Ignis stops, Prompto practically walking into him. 

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” Ignis greets, voice smooth and easy, even though he’s greeting _the king_. Prompto’s head snaps up, eyes blowing wide. He stares at the man he’s admired from afar for far too long, not even remotely disappointed.

Noctis Lucis Caelum is, somehow, even hotter in person than he is on camera. His dark hair has grown out longer than it was in his last press release, and there’s a bit stubble along his chin, but his eyes still shine with youth. He’s not all that bigger than Prompto, but he feels much larger, because of the elaborate suit and exquisite cape he’s wearing, heavily adorned. He looks straight at Prompto, and Prompto’s heart nearly stops beating. 

Ignis gestures to Prompto and introduces, “Ah. This is Prompto Argentum, our newest recruit. Prompto, I’m sure you know your king.”

Prompto somehow manages to nod. He can’t stop _staring_. Noctis even _smells_ good. His aura’s intoxicating. 

His eyes dip down Prompto’s form, trailing slowly down his chest and legs, lingering at his crotch. At first, Prompto thinks he’s imaging it. But then Noctis snaps back up and reaches out, hand clasping tightly around Prompto’s chin. 

Noctis forces Prompto’s jaw open. Prompto obediently surrenders to it without so much as a squeak of protest. Noctis peers into his open mouth, expression thoughtful. He tilts Prompto gently from side to side as though examining the walls of Prompto’s throat. Noctis even shifts his thumb to press down Prompto’s bottom lip and softly drag along it. When he pokes that thumb into Prompto’s mouth, weighing down Prompto’s tongue, Prompto’s pretty sure his brain short-circuited the minute he first spotted Noctis and he’s just been imagining the rest. It doesn’t matter that Noctis’ hands are strong and warm; they can’t be real. Noctis finally lets go of Prompto’s chin, then pats Prompto’s hip and tilts behind him, staring at his ass. 

While Noctis is still blatantly ogling Prompto’s behind, Ignis clears his throat and explains, “A new recruit to the _Crownsguard_ , Your Majesty. _Not_ your harem.”

Noctis abruptly straightens out. He gives Ignis a startled look, then frowns at Prompto and says, “I’m sorry.”

For a moment, Prompto just gapes. He’s... weirdly flattered. The most handsome man in all of Lucis was just considering _him_ for a lover. Prompto splutters, “There’s a harem?” His head swivels around to Ignis. “Is that position still open?”

Noctis’ surprise washes over for a small smile, and Ignis sighs. King Noctis tells his advisor, “Hire him. For _both_.”


End file.
